


Almost Lover

by programmerdmitri



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Jen Needs A Hug, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programmerdmitri/pseuds/programmerdmitri
Summary: Jen and Daniel grew up together and Jen fell in love when they were teenagers.Daniel never said he returned her feelings but all she had to do was wait, right?Then one day they met David.And Jen knew.She knew.





	Almost Lover

She knew the moment they met.

It was not a slow buildup or surprising twist. It did not take several days or even weeks for her to figure it out. She knew the moment she saw him.

She knew when she saw his beautiful vibrant green eyes, and that clear bright smile that hid a tinge of long buried pain. He laughed in excitement when he saw her, but when he saw ... _him_ , she knew it was over.

And when  _he_ saw him, the war was already over. He won.

She knew the moment they met that she lost.

Years and years of trying and always trying to do what's right. Years of frustration. Years of commitment. Years of dedication. Years of hoping and wishing that now would be the time  _he_ would realize.

Now would be the time _he_ would realize that he loves her.

Jen told herself it would only be a matter of time. Once _he_  looked around and noticed her and saw how hard she was trying.  _He_  would love her.  _He_  would fall in love with her.

Just like she fell in love with _him_.

But in just a matter of moments, seconds that's stretched across eons of time, everything... all of her efforts... were crushed.

Because he smiled at  _him_ and in that moment she knew that Daniel would love him and not her.

Daniel would love this man and they'd be together until the end of time. And it was only a matter of time until she would have to stop loving him. Stop loving the man that was there for her in her darkest hours. Stop loving the man that accepted her and all her flaws and still wanted to be around her. He was the only one that would ever accept her. She knew no other.

No other person would ever want to see her in that light. No, she was doomed. Doomed to be alone forever and watch from afar as these two men loved each other for the rest of thier lives.

She felt a painful twist deep within. No...

Jen could keep herself in their lives. She could stay close to them, learn their deep dark fears about each other. She could cause them to argue. She can make them doubt themselves. She can make them doubt their very **_relationship_**.

But... regardless of what she could do. Regardless of how much she can try to push them apart. Regardless of how much they would doubt each other. It was so clear that they would always come back to one another.

They would never stop loving each other, because... they were made for each other.

Jen knew she lost and her heart broke. The contents of it, the years of love and affection spilled over and her very being was changed.

How would she ever find the strength to stay by his side? She could already feel herself weakened by the blow.

Jen wanted to hide.

In mere seconds her life changed and Daniel's truly begin. After all they've been through, how awful of him to leave her behind. She felt as though she could hate him.

Maybe she already did. She didn't know and didn't want to think about it. She couldn't think about it.

Now she knew though, waiting for Daniel's love was not her ulimate test. Only a loving and forgiving God would give her such a task. No.

Her real strength of will be shown through bringing these two together. Because if she truly loved Daniel, Jen would want him to be happy.

She needed to be strong. She couldn't break down. Not now. Not when she was needed. She had to prove herself Worthy, because her award might be waiting at the end.

Tears welled up in Jen's eyes as David looked at Daniel. It was too late to stop it anyway.

Quickly, without anyone noticing, Jen wiped her face and turned towards them with a forceful smile. Introductions were in place and she had a duty to do after all.

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

Jen carefully placed her heart on a shelf and silently vowed to never allow it to be harmed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent write but also Jen barely gets any love in the fandom. This fic doesn't give her much love either but I like to imagine that later on she meets Gwen.
> 
> It might be the day after or weeks later or maybe even years later.
> 
> The situation in which they met doesn't really matter, it was mostly her thoughts of when it happened.
> 
> Poor Jen. I know how she feels.
> 
> Title from the song by Allison Sudol.


End file.
